Reunion
by Jindai-Ikari
Summary: 3I never happened. 2 years later the 3 Eva's are badly damaged after the 23rd Angel. The 6th child is found - which also happens to be Shinji’s long lost older sister, with secrets of her own. Together will they be able to defeat the Angels? Parings: SxA
1. Prologue

Reunion

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot and the new personalities of the characters :P

**Beginning Author's Note**: Here I go again with a new fic! This one starts out pretty serious as you'll see - you'll notice that it has a lot of Gendo in it, that's one reason it's so serious lol. Gendo Ikari plays a big part in this story, though not as big a part as the others. Yes, some of the characters do get a little bit out of character, but not too much, just enough to make a point in my "plot".

**NOTE:** I'm gunna go through what I have of this story and fix things up… I hope I did okay this time... (Updated - 2008)

**Summary**: 3rd Impact never happened. It is two years later. The three Eva's are badly damaged after the 23rd Angel. The 6th child is found - which also happens to be Shinji's long lost older sister with secrets of her own - Together, will they be able to defeat the angels? Parings: SxA

**Rated T for**: Violence, Language, and Suggestive Themes

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Before Second Impact**_

Times were tough in Japan - especially in Tokyo-3 - even before the second impact had rocked the foundations of so many lives. Hospitals, it seemed, were where the most "action" and liveliness seemed to take place… even if that "liveliness" was often coated with angst and turmoil, such as it was in one specific hospital where a man stalked purposely down the halls to speak to his pregnant wife's doctor.

The man stood in front of said doctor and fumed at the news the man was giving him; the man before the doctor could only be described as severe; he had short, cropped, black hair, he was tall, he wore glasses that framed his unyielding and somber features and he was glaring at the quivering doctor before him. "I'm sorry sir, I don't think the baby is going to make it I-" the doctor could not finish, the man hissed at the doctor and jerked toward him in an obviously threatening way. It was clear to anyone observing that this man was high in power and well respected.

"You don't _THINK_ the baby will make it!?" The man growled incredulously. The doctor seemed to squeak and jump in fright, so fierce was the blatant annoyance of the man before him.

"W-what I'm saying is th-that there is a ch-chance that she'll make it… sir." The doctor said softly, not daring to look the man in the eyes. The man frowned and cast his gaze downward; after a few minutes of thinking and an increasingly flustered doctor the man shot his gaze back up to the doctor and spoke critically.

"Send the baby to Nerv HQ, tell my wife…" The man suddenly had to look away; the doctor did not dare get a better glimpse but he was sure he saw the man grimace, as if regretting what he was planning. "Tell her… the baby didn't make it" the doctor was shocked by the man's decision for his new child - he knew the kind of work the man did.

"B-But sir!" The doctor did not know what had possessed him to protest or even speak up to the man.

"Do it!" the man barked; the doctor hastily did what he was instructed, not wanting to get in the bad side of the man. The man saw that his baby was indeed alive and well and safely carried to a Nerv van outside; he then turned and headed back to his wife. When he entered the room the doctor had already returned to tell the woman the sad news; the woman looked at her husband with a tear blemished face and very sad eyes, holding back sobs.

The man felt dreadfully guilty but he was doing what he thought was right - the baby was in a grave condition; her body was smaller then her head and she didn't have enough blood… it was a perfect opportunity to try his new… experiments. Of course he would never damage the child, she would be too valuable to do so, but often, some sacrifices had to be made for the good of man kind... at least, that's what the man firmly believed in.

The man went up to his wife and embraced her, "It is okay Yui, it's alright; we will have more children…" The man cooed, trying to sound as soothing as his personality would allow him – though it always seemed to satisfy his wife's needs.

"Oh Gendo!" Yui sobbed, comforted slightly by the security and warmth of her husband's arms. "Why! Why did it have to happen to us?" she cried in his shoulder. Gendo sighed, feeling more and more guilty, he knew if he didn't put these feelings aside now then he would never be able to go through with what he was planning,

"It's alright Yui - we'll get through this, I promise." he murmured softly, it seemed to calm his wife down and she fell into a deep, exhaust stricken sleep while Gendo stroked her hair and back tenderly, hardening his walls so he would be able to stop the "unnecessary emotions" …little did he know it would effect everyone… especially his future child and not to mention humanity itself.

_**Before Second Impact – 4 Years Later**_

Gendo Ikari looked at the large test-tube, filled with translucent liquid holding a child no more then four years old. "She is doing well doctor" he observed the child closely, smiling at her while she slept. "She is doing a lot better then we have anticipated." The girl had a mask over her mouth and nose, various cables and wires attached to her body and connected to instruments that measured everything about her.

"Yes sir, she is extraordinary, the enhancements and genetic rewrites are being accepted into her grafted DNA quite well. Even her higher developed brain is responding well to the treatments; all stats are green - just eleven more years and we'll be able to see if she can pilot your new machine or not - only fourteen year olds can pilot it correct?" The doctor asked as he wrote down notes on the child's development. There was a second where the body of the girl jerked slightly and the doctor eyed her critically but she moved no more after that…

Gendo did not seem to catch this however and answered the doctor's question. "Correct. Only a child of fourteen years can pilot it - but with her… we shall see…" Gendo smirked and looked back at the child. "Soon Kana, my daughter - my little experiment… you shall be my greatest achievement." he said and sneered again. Suddenly they heard yelling and turned to look at another scientist running frantically down the room.

"Sir! Sir the hospital called" he panted for breaths.

"What is it? Spit it out." Gendo ordered gruffly, not appreciating anyone disturbing him when he was with his _experiment_.

"Y-Your wife sir…." The scientist stuttered - averting his eyes from Gendo's intense gaze. "She's in labor!" he finished and nearly passed out, wondering why they had to make Nerv so incredibly big. Gendo's eyes lit up and he sprinted out of the room giving orders to monitor Kana's status while he was gone. As soon as Gendo left and the other scientists went to another room to check on her vitals, heart condition, and other important information the child's eyes opened and narrowed.

'I-I don't like this place… Why am I here? Why do those mean people sting me with those needles that hurt and make me feel weird?' The prodigy of a child frowned sadly. 'Father doesn't even pay any attention to me… no real attention, all he cares about is if I'm going to be all he wants me to be, what about what I want? Wh-Why did he have to make me so smart? I feel like… like a grown up in a tiny body… it's not fair!' Kana looked at her arms and frowned thoughtfully, she looked at the glass tube holding her and back at her arm.

'I can leave if I wanted to… I am strong enough, I just have to…' she lifted her arm up and rammed it against the glass easily smashing it open with not even so much as a scratch on her tough skin. She pulled the wires and devices off her and jumped out, being mindful about the broken glass on the floor. She looked around and got anxious when all she saw were computers, lights, chairs, tables, and paper scattered around; she frowned and then something caught her attention, "An air duct!" she exclaimed happily, 'I can escape from there and into the outside world… no one will suspect a four year old of being so smart, that's one thing I can be happy about the scientists messing with me, they taught me all I needed to know about the outside world!' She grinned and went to the air duct, she easily pulled the bolted down door off its hinges and climbed in. Kana then grabbed the broken door and placed it back on the opening so it looked like it wasn't touched… so she escaped…

Gendo came back angrily with guilty scientists behind him, how could they just leave their posts? What if something happened? When he saw the broken tube and foot prints he roared and threw anything he could find around in rage, the scientists scurried off in fear. His prized experiment had escaped him! She had cost him billions of dollars, now he would have to rely on other… children… to do just as well… this time however, he would be a bit more patient and wait fourteen years – for his _son _to grow into the appropriate age to pilot the machine.

Elsewhere, a man was walking down the streets of Tokyo-3 when he came across a young girl in hospital clothes that didn't seem to fit her right, he frowned, and walked up to her. "Excuse me young lady? What are you doing out here alone? Where are your parents?" He asked gently in an American accent. The girl turned to him and smiled, feeling as though she could trust this stranger – somehow she felt like this man would play an important part in her destiny.

"I-I don't have parents… I was… part of an experiment; you're a scientist aren't you?" She asked when she caught a glimpse of his badge under his jacket; the man was still shocked about the experiment part, tucking away her other statement to concentrate on the most interesting at the moment.

"Yes- What do you mean part of an experiment?" He asked, highly intrigued. Kana sighed and pulled the doctor to an alley way, he was confused by her actions but accepted them as long as she told him what he wanted to know. After Kana told him her story, the man was astonished and deeply grieved for this poor little girl, however, he couldn't help thinking she would be perfect for his own experiments, not the kind she went through though… if she accepted, she would go through military training, she would pilot a prototype machine called a mobile suit.

The man smiled and asked her if she would join him in defending the common people from terrorist threats that seemed to be growing more and more… He was expecting her to decline but was greatly pleased when she accepted. No one would know just what was about to happen right underneath their noses by the very terrorists they feared… or were they really terrorists?

_**Much After Second Impact – 16 Years Later**_

A Nerv official strode down the corridors and up elevators, through halls and across catwalks, all to reach the commanding officers office. He reached a large door and opened it. Inside the room two men stood and oversaw a battle that was waging right outside. One of the men, a tall man with gray hair, spoke to the other in a hushed but frantic tone. "We're loosing against this one Commander…" he said, the other snorted in response, watching the fight with glee - this was the first angel to attack them in two years...

The 22nd Angel had attacked them when the Eva Pilots were still fourteen... now two years later, when a report of new Angel activity began spreading - the scientists where in panic until Gendo Ikari made them shut up and have the "children" tested again. To everyone's amazement and delight - except maybe to the pilots themselves who where almost literally dragged out of the comfortable lives they had retained from the two year absence of the Angels - the Eva's had accepted them, even though they were supposedly too old to pilots them.

'He'll beat it… 23rd Angel indeed.' The man snorted again, agreeing with his thoughts. 'We've fought and defeated worse… Shinji can do it…' He trailed off an frowned; it had also been two years since Gendo even thought of his son... only acknowledging him when needed; and now for a reason unknown to him, he felt _confidence _in his son. It came to a surprise to all of them when Shinji Ikari, though still protesting in his own way, had not been so "whiny" when he was forced into serving under his father again - in fact, Shinji had stared straight into his father's eyes without an ounce of fear... the confidence and control he had seen in the boy's eyes had sparked faith in him that he never thought he would have for Shinji.

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted with a throat being cleared, both commanders - Gendo the first commander, and Fuyutski the second commander and second in command under Gendo - looked toward the source. "Yes Jakens?" Fuyutski asked in a strained voice - mindful of the battle being waged right outside Nerv head quarters.

"Sirs, we found the information on a …Kana Ikari? You asked for…" The official said hesitantly. Gendo sat up from his seat and looked at the man straight in the eyes, inwardly enjoying the flinch and aversion of the eyes from the younger man.

"This better not be like last time; you know what happened to the last who failed in retreating the correct information…" Gendo warned unsympathetically, making the younger man shudder and nod.

"Ye-Yes sir, it's not, we found her - it's as you said sir… she's… she's the 6th child." The official finished and let himself out. Gendo straightened himself and rested his hands in front of his face in his customary manner.

"Shall I send Major Misato for her? Maybe she will have better chances of convincing her to join us if she told her that her brother was there…" Fuyutski suggested. Gendo smiled at his old friend in a way that Fuyutski could only describe as mischievous.

"No, no Fuyutski, I will do it this time, I owe her that much…" he said uncharacteristically softly and stood up; he collected his things and walked out. Fuyutski smiled, not questioning his friend's motives; his musing was cut short when an explosion was heard, including two loud-mouthed teenagers complaining avidly.

"They did it! The angel has been defeated!" Fuyutski heard Misato cheer, the second in command of Nerv sighed in relief and smiled at the position the three Eva's landed in, chuckling to himself and easing into his chair.

"Those kids… always making us look bad." He laughed but then frowned at the better images of the very badly damaged Eva. 'Uh oh, Gendo is not going to like this… that looks like it will take weeks to fix… we better ship in the new Eva and quick.' he pondered and headed out the door to find a phone and tell Gendo the good, and bad, news.

_**TBC**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Note:** What'd you think? Please R&R, Flames not wanted – Creative Criticism appreciated :)


	2. Resolution

Reunion

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot and the new personalities of the characters :P

**Beginning Author's Note**: This is the official introduction to Kana Ikari and her current life before she meets her father and brother. I hope you enjoy!

**NOTE **- Oh and by the way, this battle sequence here is fought in a part of Japan that is secluded from the rest of the country – a spot chosen just for this underground war. A lot of mountains surround the valley to hide the interesting war being waged by two unknown enemies.

**Marduk-report**: Don't get your hopes up, I could totally trash this story before you know it – and it's my story! How sad is that? Lol

**Forever Rahhel**: Yes, too many fics begin with those two being together from the start… what's the fun in that? We want to know how it happened darn it!!

**Ender0656**: Thanks for the tip! I'll take it to heart.

**Frost-EVA-04**: Well, I'll try to go into details later – I'm not going to change the rating because I don't want to get the characters too OOC before I have a chance to study them more closely.

**Shinji Ikari01**: Thank you but I highly doubt I'll be updating this story too often lol

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**After Supposed 3**__**rd**__** Impact – Days Later **_

The final battle of a war no one knew about was ending; forces commanded by twenty year old Kana Ikari were pushing their vicious enemy back, destroying their defenses and neutralizing their attacks; the enemy loosing and giving up, victory was at hand.

Kana moved her "Mech" - a giant, mechanical, mobile, suit of armor with various weapons and devices - further into the battlefield as she took "point" and downed several enemies while monitoring her troops.

Kana moved along the field and was about to attack an enemy that was directly in front of her when she was shot at from behind; her Mech was sent flying forward until her the machine's face hit the dirt and forced the pilot onto her cockpit's controls. Kana groaned and shook her head to clear it, taking control again and picking her Mech up. She was about to retaliate but was shot at the side, once again her Mech collapsed and she was knocked around in her seat; her breathing was labored but she managed to spin her way away from three rockets that hit the spot where she was laying and got up.

With a feral roar Kana charged in and rammed a progressive knife into the enemy Mech's head before it could shoot more rockets; she sighed and wiped the blood from her mouth and drove on. She looked at her bloody hand and frowned, 'I must have broken something in there…' she thought but kept going, forcing her mind to ignore the pain throbbing in the bones of her obviously broken hand.

She jerked her Mech behind a building as more rockets whizzed by her Mech's head; she was just about to lean over and fire at the offender but she was suddenly rammed into her protective wall by another Mobile suit! Kana spun around and grabbed the Mech by its head before it could do anything; she pulled up her rifle and shot three shots in the machine's chest plate, blowing a hole right through it. After she shot it she quickly let go and began running away - the Mech fell to its knees and shortly after exploded.

Kana was not safe yet, she was still being flanked and shot at her right, she whirled around and shot another Mech in the knees - it too fell - and began crawling toward her while simultaneously shooting from it's rifle. Kana opened her shoulder rocket launchers and shot two missiles to the pathetic enemy, putting it out of its and _her _misery. She jumped to the left, missing about four rockets and sprinted toward the attacker. She had her mobile suit spin kick the enemy Mech's head and then came back around for another kick. The enemy fell to the ground but managed to shoot her in the side; Kana's Mech jerked backward and fell on it's ass; before the enemy could do anything her quick reflex had her pick her fallen rifle back up and shoot the attacker repeatedly.

Kana sighed in relief as it didn't blow up in her face but rather just shut down from heat and energy exhaust. She got up and grabbed the enemy Mech's head, twisting it off with her mobile suit's own hands. She dodged another array of bullets as she searched for her comrades, she found them fending off the remaining troops. A rookie on her team by the name of Ricky was in the lead but he seemed to be having trouble with his machine. Kana frowned when she recognized him, she knew he could never keep his Mech steady and tried to warn him.

"Ricky! Keep your machine in check - keep it steady! You're exposing your back too much. Hold on we're almost through this." Kana advised nervously; the enemy was becoming desperate and charging in blindly - sometimes even ramming against their enemy to rid them of their power to attack; it seemed quite affective toward rookies like Ricky.

"Yes ma'am, I just-AHHH!" The novice soldier cried out as an explosion hit the back of his Mech and he went sprawling forward.

"Ricky! No!" Kana cried and jerked her controls to force her mobile suit toward him and his attacker, willing the machine to drive on faster so she could get to her fallen comrade quicker.

"M-Ma'am… Kana… ughhh…" he tried to speak but was too weak on account of the attack on him. Kana was enraged, she growled angrily and charged toward the offending Mech, how could they hurt kids like Ricky?

"You bastard! Arrrr!" Kana roared and picked up pace; her cockpit shook violently, her gears groaned and her computer flashed warning messages but still she persisted; she raised her weapon and blasted a hole through the torso of the offender. Kana picked up her fallen comrade and helped him back to base, hoping the war could continue without them loosing without her for a few minutes until she returned. Suddenly there was a cheer and the explosions and weapon fire stopped, she turned her Mech's head back and witnessed the remaining enemies retreat.

"Lieutenant! We did it! They're retreating; we won!" One of the soldiers exclaimed happily; Kana breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank God," Kana sighed. "Alright, let's go home." The tired and injured soldiers returned to their underground fortress. Kana jumped out of her Mech as soon as it docked in the hanger and smiled happily at her troops.

"Hey Kana!" One of the soldier began, clearly unafraid to address his commanding officer in such a casual way – not that Kana seemed to mind anyway. "Come join the celebration!" the troop suggested grinning cheekily - showing off his abundant youth.

Kana smiled at him – she was probably just as or younger as most of the troops in her outfit but they still seemed to treat her more like their senior – besides her obvious higher rank. "Sure! I'll just-"

"Lieutenant Major Kana Ikari. Report to Command Control at once." An overbearing voice boomed from the speakers above - followed by unhappy groans from the troops; their commanding officer smiled sympathetically.

"Sorry guys, I'll get "drunk" with you all later!" Kana winked; that seemed to satisfy them as they laughed and wished her luck. She waved at them as she entered the elevator that would take her directly to C she was in a very happy mood. "They're probably going to congratulate me or give me a medal, ah they're such good-" her sentence was cut short when she saw the sight that greeted her at the top when the doors opened. There in front of the elevator stood a few Nerv officials and her father Gendo Ikari…

Gendo smiled at her, "Kana… it's been a while, it took me a long time to find you…" He looked at her military suit and smirked. "I see you have been using your abilities well, good girl." He praised with a half sneer. Kana was so shocked to see him she had frozen up in her spot; her surprise, however, quickly turned to rage. Kana gracefully walked up to her father with an impassive expression but as soon as she reached him she threw her fist straight at his jaw, effectively knocking him to the floor. When Kana saw her "father" sprawled on the floor with a shocked expression she smirked smugly.

"You're right - I _am_ using them well." she replied smoothly. Gendo got up and rubbed his jaw - thankful that she had held back and didn't break it.

"Kana I…I'm…" he cleared his throat awkwardly, was he _really _about to _apologize_?! That was simply something he did not do. "You know what I work for correct? You know why I am here…" Gendo stated, not really asking a question. Kana bristled a bit momentarily, knowing what he was going to ask; she situated herself and sighed in resignation.

"Go on…" She relented. Gendo adjusted his glasses nodded in satisfaction.

"Kana Ikari - you are the sixth child; you will come with me and train to pilot an Evangelion. Am I understood?" He ordered, gazing straight in her eyes and smirking inwardly when she stared right back. Kana thought for a while, Gendo was expecting her to cry and whine about this much like his son had but he was surprised when she actually agreed, giving him a nod.

"Agreed" Kana replied curtly and they shook hands. Kana had to squelch a strong urge to break his hand – she wanted to badly but somehow couldn't… even after all the horrible things he'd done to her, she still loved him. Gendo was smiling so genuinely that it made her pause.

"You will be staying with Major Misato Katsuragi and… your _brother_, you know about him don't you?" The Nerv Commander asked, tilting his head a bit so he could see above his glasses; Kana sighed for the umpteenth time that day and nodded slowly. Oh she knew about her brother alright – he was the first of her _daddy's _experiments – forced to pilot half-organic, half-cybernetic monstrosities for "the good of man kind," she snorted inwardly.

"I do. I read about him - piloting that thing you call an "Eva" under your command… yes I know about him…" She responded somewhat sadly and mostly angrily. Gendo nodded.

"Correct, you shall inform him who you are and what you shall be doing." He finished.

Kana narrowed her eyes but did not protest. "Understood." She said firmly. Gendo nodded once more and began to head out but Kana stopped him, remembering something and thinking it would be funny to see the uptight man's reaction to it.

"Oh and _dad…_" That caught Gendo's attention; his eyes widened a fraction and he stopped dead in his tracks. Gendo turned to see his daughter walking toward him; she stopped right in front of him, smiled and bent forward, laying a soft kiss on his cheek. "Happy father's day" she said in a sickly-sweet tone, smiled and walked off.

Gendo was left there thoroughly shocked; he brought his hand to his cheek and held it where the spot she kissed. It had been nearly ten years since he had such a gentle contact with anyone – he imagined he had forgotten what it felt. Gendo quickly recovered and retrieved his hand; he shook his head to try to clear it but couldn't stop the ghost of a smile that worked its way to his lips. Gendo shook his head again and walked off, deciding to put such nonsensical thoughts and feelings far from his mind.

_**TBC**_

----------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Note:** Don't worry – I'll get into the real meat of the story soon.


	3. Reunion

Reunion

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot and the new personalities of the characters :P

**Beginning Author's Note**: I'm still not too used to writing Shinji's or for that matter _Asuka's_ character personality so if you notice something off please tell me… I'll try my best. Enjoy this!

**NOTE:** I am going to try to go further in depth with the characters this time around…

**Frost-EVA-00**: Actually she's 20 – I went in and let it be known in the second chapter… Kana is staying with Misato for hers and everyone else's convenience; she doesn't have to, no, but Gendo ordered it, and, well… not much can be done when the "commander" orders it eh? Besides, she plays a big role in Gendo's plans… also - she needs to explain herself to her brother!

**Marduk-report**: Yes, I felt that just because it was a cross-over I didn't need to combine both animes so much that it just ended up confusing the reader more eh?

**Forever Rahhel**: Shock, confusion, regret, anger, happiness… I'll let you figure it out yourself lol.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun peaked its way over the vast hills and mountains of Tokyo-3, greeting the sleeping or already awake and busy people of the city. Shinji Ikari awoke feeling surprisingly well rested after fighting an angel the entire day before; he tried to roll off his bed but was suddenly struck with a spike of pain in his side; he groaned and rolled back on his side – perhaps he thought too quickly. He was then aware that he was not in his room but rather in the rapidly growingly familiar infirmary. 'I guess that wasn't a dream… I really did break a few ribs taking a blow for Asuka… I hope she doesn't hate me for trying to help her again…'

Two years after Asuka had been basically mentally raped by the fifteenth Angel she had seemed to recover from it but Shinji could tell that there was something still wrong, some wound still open and raw… however, whenever he had tried to speak to her about she's crack – she'd snap at him, yell and then ignore him for the rest of the day. Shinji had decided to leave that matter be, knowing she would probably talk about it when she was ready. Two years… two years knowing the overbearing and fiery German and his feelings for her were still as confusing and uncertain as they once were… at least now he didn't seem to feel too much _fear _around her; he sighed and looked to his left, lying on the other infirmary bed was the object of his thoughts.

Asuka woke up feeling someone's eyes on her; she frowned to herself and looked toward the source. Shinji blushed and quickly turned his gaze elsewhere when she looked at him. Asuka suddenly remembered what happened the day before; she rubbed her head absent mindedly and winced when she rubbed the hurt spot too hard; her attention went back to Shinji when he let out a sigh. 'Why did he risk his life for me?' she wondered, not being able to comprehend what was in the mind of the "spineless wimp," though he had been getting better at it, to take strike after strike to his side to prevent the Angel from attacking her.

'That idiot! The moron could have died! What could have possibly possessed him to do such a thing? Do I matter that much to him? WHY?! All I do is torment him! I don't… I don't deserve his "compassion"' she thought, spitting at the word, covering her sadness with disgust. She watched him stare at the ceiling impassively, probably thinking of how spineless and useless he was. Asuka frowned. 'He may be a dork most of the time… but… he's not useless… well not all the time anyway… he cooks good, he uses that Eva well and… he has saved me a few times…' she mused and sighed. 'It's been two years! Why am I still such a bitch to him?' she wondered and frowned, 'No, those thoughts will lead me to be weak - I can't be weak! I-I…' she sighed again and looked at the ceiling as well.

Shinji wondered why she was looking at him and sighing. 'Wha-What is she looking at, oh shit am I blushing again? Damn it I need to stop!' he tried to steel his nerves and ended up looking expressionless. 'That's better…' he sighed, 'I wonder if she hates me now… oh, why do I have to be such a coward? Why do I always have to run away? I feel like I was to run away right now but… I can't… I just can't.' he closed his eyes and inwardly sighed again, 'It's time to stop, it's time to stop running.' He declared thoughtfully and looked toward Asuka - his face paled, 'Or… maybe it's time to start…'

Asuka was angry - angry at him for thinking he's weak and useless, angry at herself for being a bitch to him and saying he's weak and useless, and angry at the service of the infirmary for not being fast enough to come check on them now that they're awake, she settled for the latter for now and huffed angrily. "What is it with this place and slow doctors?" she growled, Shinji's face returned to its original color and he shook his head. "What are we suppose to do while we wait for these idiots to tell us we can leave already?!" She demanded, Shinji smirked, feeling something in him stir with the decision he had just made – time to stop running!

"I dunno - build a camp fire, sing a couple songs?" He drawled lazily; both their eyes widened at this moment.

'Did Shinji just make a conversational joke without stuttering???' Asuka thought frantically, searching his eyes for answers and finding them as surprised as her's.

'Did I just say something to her, especially something _like that_ without _stuttering_? Hah! I actually did it!' Shinji thought proud of himself.

Finally doctor Ritsuko Akagi came in and examined them both before they could say anything more about the bizarre occurrence that transpired between the two which seemed to point to a maturing Shinji with a growing spine. After a bit of probing Ritsuko sent them home with the order to not move too much and rest for at least two weeks; they happily complied. Ritsuko sighed and walked to the commander's office, after practically going through an obstacle to reach the office she sighed and knocked on the door.

"Enter" Came Gendo's firm voice; Ritsuko opened the door and sat down on the seat directly in front of him. Gendo set down the newspaper he was reading and eyed her carefully. "Dr. Akagi, what is the status of the Evas? I have not yet been informed." He stated and sent her a leveled gaze; she bristled under his stare and let out another sigh.

"Sir, the Evas were badly damaged. All three lost a significant amount of armor, have multiple scratches and some broken limbs. At the rate we're fixing them it should take about two weeks, just enough time for the pilots to recover as well." She reported, not being able to help feel nervous in his gaze. Gendo nodded in understanding.

"Very well, that will be all. Keep me posted." He ordered and gestured toward the way out with a flick of the wrist; Ritsuko nodded and left. Gendo set his glasses on his desk and rubbed his eyes. "Too weeks… perfect time for the angels to attack." He said, feeling fatigue return to him – this was _bad_. He put his glasses back on, 'I hope Kana and Shinji will get along…' he stopped his train of thought - something was off; since when did he care about silly things like that? He shook his head and started reading his newspaper again.

_**Hours later, that evening at the Katsuragi residence **_

The 2 budding teenagers were sitting in the living room watching TV after having been cleared from the Nerv base. The whole trip back to their "home" the two did not say a word – both still reeling at everything that had happened, including Shinji's surprising outburst. Misato had sensed something odd between the two but wisely kept silent, not wanting to provoke her fiery red-head. Shinji sighed in frustration; he picked up the remote and flipped the channel but Asuka would have none of it.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing _third child_!" She growled, using her nickname for him as she glared at him. Asuka was surprised when Shinji reacted differently than she was used to. "I was watching that! Turn back NOW!" Asuka demanded. Shinji jumped slightly when she suddenly barked the command at him; he turned to her and frowned slightly.

"But it was boring! How can you watch that crap?" He asked calmly. Asuka growled,

"It's not crap you idiot!! Now turn back!" She ordered again, Shinji frowned thoughtfully once more.

"No" He responded boldly … Just what could have possibly possessed the apparently suicidal boy to refuse a command from the fiery German girl?!? Asuka was taken aback as well - she didn't expect him to say no to her; she shook her head clear of the distracting thoughts and growled again.

"DO IT OR I'LL-" Asuka's threat was cut off by the doorbell; they both sprung up in unison and rush to the door. "Get away idiot! I'm answering it!" Asuka said, trying to push him aside. 'Since when did he get so tall?' She wondered as she tried to push the taller, wider-framed Shinji out of her way. It was true; both teens had filled in nicely in the past two years – though nowhere near complete.

Asuka had filled in, in all the right places and even Shinji seemed to mature physically as well; he was now almost more than a foot taller than Asuka, his shoulders were wide and he has a lean, strong build – mostly from all the training he had endured as an Eva pilot. "I lived here before you! Besides I do everything in this house, I might as well answer the door too!" Shinji retaliated; Asuka hissed as they both opened the door, they were astounded by the sight that greeted them; a highly dressed woman who looked to be in her late teens or early twenties stood there in a perfectly postured and smiled at them.

"Yes? Can we help you?" Asuka asked in an almost bored tone; the woman smiled at her then turned to Shinji and then her smile turned into something akin to sympathy as she studied him, which only made him nervous.

"Shinji Ikari?" The woman asked in a commanding but soft voice.

"Y-Yes? T-That's me…" he stuttered and mentally smacked himself for reverting back to his wimpy self; the woman softens her voice and smiles gently.

"My name is Kana… Ikari, I'm your… your older sister…" She admitted quietly. Shinji blinked a few times; there was an awkward kind of silence and the wind could be heard blowing through the trees and brushing the leaves, then Shinji just done and fainted… Asuka's eyes widened and she gasped.

"WHAT?!" Asuka screeched. Misato came out of the room when she heard the commotion; she had heard what the woman said and was stunned - she walked to the front door and smiled.

"Well… I-If you are family of Shinji's then come on in." She said rather nervously and let Kana in. Kana explained everything once Shinji awoke up and informed them that she was the 6th child, Misato was beyond shocked.

"W-What?! How can you be?! You're nearly my age!" Kana smiled at this response.

"Actually... you're right - I'm twenty. Four years older than you I believe. When I was born… the doctors had thought I was dead. Our father took it upon himself to revive me and turn me into his…" She paused, taking a deep breath to compose herself and keep the rapid and disturbing memories from swarming her mind. "…his experiment; the scientists he hired grafted experimental, enhancements directly into my DNA…"

She paused again and situated herself. "I was only four… but I was intelligent and aware enough to understand what my father was doing was wrong so I ran away… I was found by an American scientist that worked for a special organization, he trained me to be a soldier, I fought in underground wars and climbed rank. Now, sixteen years later I was found by _Gendo_ and asked, err or rather ordered to accept this mission. I gave him a piece of my mind, or rather my fist, but agreed, he told me to come here and uh… brief you and my little brother…" She looked at Shinji who seemed to blush and smile and she smiled back. "…and now I'm here!" she finished. Misato blinked, Asuka twitched, Shinji stared, and Pen-pen warked… Kana looked down at the penguin and smiled. "Thank you Pen-pen" she said happily.

Misato shook her head as she snapped out of her daze. "Wait a minute, so the Commander was like that even before Shinji?!" She asked, scrutinizing her; Kana shook her head.

"He wasn't like he is now… he did care about me just… well, you know… he had plans; it was cruel what he did to my mother - telling her I was dead after birth and all… that's just wrong… I don't know what my father was thinking when he did that but he did it. I think that's when he started turning cold…" At that point she turned to Shinji. "I'm sorry Shinji - I feel like it was my fault that he is so cold to you… I'll make set things straight I promise." She said - sadness dripping from her normally controlled voice; Shinji smiled and shook his head.

"No, don't blame your self, it's not your fault, he was always cold around me yes but… recently… I don't know, ever since you came around he hasn't really given me the usual cold, dead stare or glare he normally did; I think you already helped - you don't need to do more." He said gently, Kana felt relieved and smiled at her little brother.

"So what are you going to be living here too now or what?" Asuka asked feeling the conversation was driving on too long; Kana smiled and looked at Misato.

"If it's not too much trouble…" she started, "I don't really have anywhere else to live… I could rent out another apartment but-" Misato smiled brightly and cut her off.

"No no! It'd be great! I'd love help baby sitting the children…" she smirked, knowing how much the "young adults" hated being compared to what they were just a few short years ago. Kana laughed as the others said a "Hey!" in perfect, synchronized unison; she thought that was a little bizarre but shrugged it off.

"I could always sleep on the couch…" Kana started again but was cut off again.

"No way! I won't have a guest sleeping on the couch! You can sleep in my room!" Misato exclaimed happily in which this point the other two pilots began shaking there heads violently and cutting their throats with their fingers; Misato glared at them and they pretended nothing happened.

Kana laughed. "No that's okay - I like sleeping on the couch; it's much better then what I am use to." She said and smirked at Misato's worried look. "It's alright, I really don't mind." She reassured, Misato shrugged – who was she to force a guest where to sleep?

"If you want…" She said in a sing-song tone of voice; Kana smirked again and nodded. While everyone went along with their daily routines - Shinji cooking, Asuka tormenting, Misato getting drunk - Kana sat on the couch watching them; she wondered idly if she should tell them of her other "little" enhancements, especially concerning everything related to robotics.

'They're going to find out during the Eva sync tests anyway…' She reflected and laid back on the couch, smirking when Shinji instinctively yelled at Asuka for coming up behind him and scaring him, then having her yell at him and him say sorry and continue cooking… 'Interesting family… my my… those two SO have it for each other…' she mused and grinned - yep this was definitely going to be one of her better missions…

_**TBC**_

----------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Note**_**:**_ So what'd ya think? Please R&R, Flames not wanted – Creative Criticism appreciated :)


	4. The Next Morning

Reunion

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot and the new personalities of the characters :P

**Beginning Author's Note**: Sorry this took years to update and that the update is so flipping short but I already had this much done before and was too lazy to add anymore ^_^;; anywho, I hope you enjoy it…

**NOTE**: I went ahead and tried to add more stuff… I hope it improves the story! (Updated December 2008)

**Necrokon**: Sorry it bored you at first… things had to be explained before I just jumped into the story right? I'm glad you went ahead and continued reading!

**Frost-EVA-04**: Thank you! Yes, I was being a bit introspective when I wrote Kana… anyway, once I actually get to figuring out Kana for myself (I was stupid and didn't completely plan out my character lol) you'll see!

**Forever Rahhel**: Naw, it's because Kana didn't give him a chance lol

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kana woke up with the sun; she looked out of the window and saw the sun just barely showing itself over the hills and mountains. She maneuvered herself in a more comfortable position and leaned against the couch she was sleeping on. Kana sighed distractedly and thought about what she had to do today. 'I'm going to be able to test my "Eva" today… I wonder if they'll detect my… _secrets_… they'll find out sooner or later…' she sighed again and looked outside but not at anything in particular. "I wonder if it'll actually let me pilot it… will it reject me because of my age like father feared? It didn't seem to mind my brother and the other pilots at sixteen… then again, I was the first test subject…" she, frowned thoughtfully. "Maybe I'm just too old…" asked aloud. Her musing was cut short when her extra sensitive ears perked at the sound of someone waking.

Shinji sat up in bed and scratched his side with one hand and rubbed his eyes with the other hand; he yawned and dragged himself to the shower. When he was done bathing he felt more awake and revived so he strode to the kitchen were he began to prepare breakfast for the females and himself. Kana heard him rustling in the kitchen and smirked, she got up and tiptoed to the kitchen and stood at the door; she watched him move around. She smirked at how dedicated he seemed to be, she cleared her throat and watched in amusement as Shinji whirled around and subconsciously held up a knife. Kana looked at the knife and at him then cocked her head to the side questioningly.

Shinji noticed his… hostile position… and quickly put the knife down while blushing in embarrassment and shame and muttering an apology. Kana grinned and waved her hand dismissively. "I… I-I thought it was a dream… that you came here…" Shinji admitted softly; Kana smiled sympathetically and walked further into the kitchen, taking a seat at the kitchen table and looking at him directly.

"I _am_ sorry I was not able to be there for you…" Shinji's older sister said sincerely. Shinji shook his head firmly.

"Really, it's okay Kana - you couldn't have known what was going on with me." He smiled reassuringly.

"Was he…" Kana started but had to stop. Shinji saw a turmoil of emotions in her eyes, his sister finally sighed and looked into his eyes once more. "Did he ever make you do anything that hurt you or the ones you cared for?" she asked suddenly. She knew she hit a tender spot when Shinji's eyes suddenly glazed over; he frowned and nodded slowly.

"Yeah… he made me watch my Eva kill another Berserk Eva with another human in it, a FRIEND! And he didn't care!!" Shinji said angrily but was able to regain control over his rage – if only slightly - and then found his shoes very interesting; a single tear went down his cheek and he wiped it away quickly. Kana was shocked - how could their own father be so cruel? Kana knew from the moment she had been altered – shortly after birth – when she was forced into awareness that Gendo Ikari was a hard and bitter man with his own agenda… but she never thought he would be _this _malicious!

Kana frowned sadly and shifted in her seat uncomfortably, thinking of how to respond to him. "He…. wasn't this bad when I knew him…" She pursed her lips and looked away from his incredulous gaze. "Is your… friend okay?" She asked skeptically, turning back to him. Shinji smiled and nodded, the rage and depression seeming to leave him all at once.

"Yeah, he's… he recovered." he stated calmly and nodded as if agreeing with himself that everything was okay now, if only his heart was as confident as his mind. Two years later and Toji Suzuhara still refused to look Shinji completely in the eyes – even after forgiving him personally many times. Kana smiled in relief but saw the grimace that passed through her little brother's eyes.

"Well you-" She abruptly stopped and turned her head toward the door. Misato sluggishly trudged into the kitchen and went directly to the refrigerator; the older woman got out one of her _many_ cans of beer and sat down in the table; she snapped it open and chugged it down, not giving a thought about the others in the kitchen. Kana looked and Shinji with a confused look, the young man shrugged and laughed lightly at her baffled expression. Kana looked back at Misato just in time to see her explode with her daily morning greeting,

"YEEHAW! Now that's the way to start a morning!!" Misato exclaimed happily with a small burp. Kana was beyond bewildered and raised an eyebrow at the woman. "Ah! Was it Kana? 'Didn't see you there! Good morning! How did you sleep?" She asked happily. Kana shrugged off her confusion, deciding if Shinji didn't find this peculiar than it must be normal and smiled at the older woman.

"I slept just fine thank you." She said and nodded in appreciation; once again her attention was taken up – she glanced over at the hall and moments later the kitchen door suddenly slammed open and an angry German girl marched in directly at Shinji whom said person seemed to flinch with every step she took toward him,

"MISATO!" She snapped. "WHY, tell me WHY do you have to leave your shit laying around all the time?!" The grumpy German snarled.

"Um… because it's my house? And what stuff?" The older woman asked calmly, sipping on her beer."

"Like your panties and beer cans! Honestly, what are you thinking! We have guests over for Christ sake!" She snapped and turned to the equally calm but still slightly unnerved looking male in the room, not giving Misato a chance to explain herself. "Shinji! Where's breakfast?" She demanded and looked around the room, finally spotting Kana already there.

"Well I was just about to-" Shinji began but was cut off.

"Don't tell me you were _just about to cook_ just do it!" She demanded again and crossed her arms; she would not admit it to anyone but most of the time, when she charged into the room and began yelling in the morning it was because her thoughts were "plagued" on her confusion over the male Eva pilot. She was angry and confused and could not stop herself from reacting the way she normally did to this – with anger… unfortunately, her obvious attraction and desire to have Shinji as more than a "friend" – though even that was a stretch – was an obstacle to them both when Asuka reacted the way she did… even when she did not realize that _that _was the reason.

Shinji shook his head, deciding _not _to give into the bait and turned back to what he was doing on the stove. "Alright already - I'm getting to it; have a seat breakfast will be done in a bit." he said resignedly.

Asuka huffed. "Well you're going too slowly - how long does it take to crack an egg or toast some bread?" She asked exasperatedly; then it was Shinji's turn to huff; he knew Asuka had to be using such verbal abuse to hide her true self – he had suspected this for years now but it was beginning to grate on his nerves and he was getting mighty tired of her constant demands.

"Look." He began, turning sharply. "If you want it to go faster then cook your own damn breakfast!" he snapped and whirled back around with his back purposely turned to her. Asuka's eyes widened; part of her was furious that he had _actually _talked back to her but the other part – the part she refused to even acknowledge – was widely intrigued.

'So the dummkopf is getting a backbone is he? Time to put him in his place…' Asuka stormed through the kitchen, grabbed the offending male's shoulder, forced him to face her, and gave him a good, hard, whack across the face. A resounding SMACK was heard. Misato and Kana blinked in surprise but continued to stay silent – oddly fascinated by the morning's entertainment.

"OW! What the hell was that for?!?!" Shinji demanded, rubbing his throbbing cheek and staring at her through slitted eyes – where had _that _look come from? Asuka blinked a few times in astonishment before rounding on him again.

"No one talks to me that way, I am Asuka Langley Sohryu! The greatest Eva pilot out there!" She stated proudly. Shinji snorted, causing Asuka to glare at him; she smirked inwardly. 'That'll make him apologize or something, no one gets ME ma-" she stopped her musing - although she was glaring full force at him he was not backing down! He still had his eyes narrowed and stood firm with his chest buffed out - she was taken aback - she didn't know he could look so forceful. 'I guess he takes that from his dad…' she thought and shook her head, she decided to let him get away with it this time and sit down.

'It… it worked!!' Shinji pondered and grinned inwardly. 'I guess she just needs a taste of her own medicine to get her to stop.' He mused and turned back to his work. Meanwhile Misato and Kana were watching in great amusement. Misato was chuckling and Kana was frowning thoughtfully. It was plain to see, especially if this little scene spoke anything about what happened regularly in this household, that Shinji and Asuka were obviously attracted to each other but refused to admit it.

'They actually DO look like a couple… I guess what Misato told me last night before bed wasn't a lie to tease them…' Kana smiled in thought and kept watching.

'Ataboy Shinji! Stick up to her! Man… it's about time…' Misato thought and smiled at her surrogate son. Kana on the other hand looked at him with prideful eyes.

'Hmm, from what I was briefed on him I was told he was shy and submissive - that doesn't look like neither; unless he stopped recently? Hmm… good job little brother… she looks like a tough person to be around.' Kana mused and smirked at a put off looking Asuka. Asuka was almost red – from embarrassment or anger Kana wasn't sure.

Asuka shook her head and frowned inwardly. 'Where did that attitude come from?' she asked herself and sighed inwardly. 'It's not bad I guess… it's about time he grew a spine; but should I allow him to treat me badly? Never!!' She finished triumphantly and grinned mischievously at his back, "I'll show him…" She muttered under her breath, thinking no one would here but didn't count on Kana's super sensitive hearing… Kana looked at her and frowned thoughtfully.

'What is she planning with my brother…' The older Ikari in the room wondered and saw the mischief in her eyes, she shrugged. 'Probably something to "put him in his place" hah if my predictions are correct it'll be the other way around…' she mused and watched the two in amusement with Misato. The morning went by rather quickly; Kana – and probably Misato – only hoped the rest of the day would turn out as entertaining.

_**TBC**_

----------------------------------------------------------

_**Authors Note: **_Good no? I wonder what Asuka is planning… Please R&R!


	5. Asuka's Plot

Reunion

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot and the new personalities of the characters :P

**Beginning Author's Note**: Well… it certainly took me a while to update eh? Forgive me for such a monstrously long wait you had to endure... You'll see that I've improved a bit in my writing in the past two or three years lol… if I ever update again you'll _also _notice that I tend to write longer chapters now XD I hope you enjoy it!

**NOTE:** I _HIGHLY_ suggest everyone who has been following this story so far to go back and read it over – I went back and edited the hell out of it lol …You'll also notice that I advanced time a bit – Kana is 20, Shinji and Asuka are 16, et cetera.

_Warning_: I think this chapter's beginning is kind of cute… then again, I'm a weird person lol.

**Forever Rahhel**: I hope not I have sensitive skin… lol though I probably deserve it now… Yes he is developing a spine… let's just hope he does keep the new attitude… ;)

**Frost-EVA-04**: Yes, long wait sorry about that… Oh believe me their "relationship" …or lack-there-of… will develop soon.

**Shinji Ikari01**: Indeed :)

**Necrokon**: LOL As much as I'd truly love to put that in that chapter I was planning something similar in _this _chapter… good idea though!

**Marduk-report**: -Cackles- Yes the poor girl… she's used to it though, since birth she's been worked on and her hearing's been messed with so in a way you could say she's like Inuyasha ^_^ (Without the gruff, impatient, badass attitude of course… though she can be badass in her own right when she wants too lol)

**Bigguy1234**: Hah, who knows :P

**I love athrun**: Lol thank you! Here's the new chapter!

If I missed anyone, please forgive me! I love you all!! 3

* * *

After a farewell to Misato and Kana, Asuka and Shinji made their way to school; it was the first day of class as juniors for them. Asuka stared at Shinji's back as they trudged down the busy streets of Tokyo-3 and frowned in thought, 'he's been getting really presumptuous lately… I wonder what I can do to teach him a lesson,' she thought idly. By the time they reached the school and parted ways to go to their respective lockers, Asuka had still yet to think of a good punishment for her room-mate.

"Asuka! You're looking well; how are things at home?" Asuka turned to the voice and found Hikari smiling at her.

"Hikari," Asuka greeted with a nod and shrugged at her question, "not much really, Shinji's older sister paid us a visit today…" Asuka explained while walking with her friend to their morning class.

"Oh? I didn't know he had a sister."

"None of us did; she just showed up today," Asuka shrugged again, still too distracted with trying to come up with a punishment.

"You seem preoccupied…" Hikari trailed off.

"Yeah, Shinji's being a big idiot again and I want to put him back in his place!" Asuka huffed. Hikari smiled knowingly at her friend but before either could say more they were almost run over by Toji and Kensuke, "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING YOU MORONS!" Asuka screamed.

"Ah – sorry Asuka!!" Kensuke apologized as he and Toji found Shinji and sat with him. Asuka fumed as she followed the males in with Hikari.

"Can you believe those idiots?" Asuka asked, turning to find a blushing Hikari keeping her head down, "honestly, you're still crushing on Toji aren't you?" Hikari blushed even redder and scanned the room, thankful that her crush was too distracted with Shinji and Kensuke to hear their conversation, "it's been three years since we've entered high school… just tell him already!" Asuka advised. Hikari gave Asuka a tolerant look that said "look who's talking" and sat beside her but otherwise kept quiet.

The first class went by relatively quickly that day and before they knew it they were getting their things and heading off to their second class. "You have PE with Shinji right?" Hikari inquired. Asuka looked at her slip that had her classes listed and nodded.

"Yeah, I'll see you at lunch okay?" The German girl said, waving her friend off as she headed toward her second class. 'Come to think of it, I don't think I've seen Shinji without a shirt in an entire year… I wonder if he's got any meat on his bones now… could a year really do that much?' Asuka stopped and shook her head wildly, 'what the hell am I thinking about? Why the hell would I care?' she snorted inwardly and continued onward.

When Asuka made it to the gym she found most of the class was their already, but where was Shinji? She looked around but couldn't find him; then again, most of the boys where exiting the "men's" locker room so maybe he was still there. "Alright, today we're going to have laps around the pool – no whining!" The teacher barked as his students began to do just that, "anyone who doesn't participate will have detention for a week!" He warned, shutting the students up effectively.

"Couch?" One student called.

"WHAT!" Said older man barked.

"I have a note…." The student said softly.

The couch glared at the young man and stalked toward him, "what was that?" he snarled.

"Um… um… never mind…"

"That's what I though," the couch smirked in satisfaction and turned to the rest of the class – no one ever got out of participating in _his _class! "Aright, listen up. You boys are to go first. Girl, hit the locker and get ready for your turn! Men – line up!" Asuka rolled her eyes and grabbed Hikari's arm, dragging her by the elbow toward the women's locker room when the girl couldn't tear her eyes away from Toji's broad chest.

'At least he's not a twig… or a whale,' Asuka thought and shuddered involuntarily, 'ugh… he's still _Toji_ though.' When Asuka came out of the female locker room sporting her bathing suit she found that the guys had already finished; she scanned the area and saw Shinji walking along the pool's edge wearing a shirt and his swimming trunks. 'He's probably so skinny he's embarrassed, so he's covering himself with that shirt…' Asuka tilted her head to the side as an idea popped into her head, 'hmm… I can teach him a lesson here!' She grinned deviously and crept up behind him, intending to push him into the pool to humiliate him.

Before Asuka could push him she was caught off guard when he abruptly removed his shirt and tossed it on one of the benches,'_shoulders_…' Asuka's mind trailed off in wonder as she admired his broad back, unfortunately, she was so distracted that she did not notice the puddle of water she stepped on and gasped as she began to fall. Asuka shut her eyes and awaited the inevitable splash… but it never came.

"Asuka?" Asuka could feel warm and surprisingly strong arms around her middle and shivered from the contact; she opened her eyes and found Shinji's worried expression staring right at her – he had caught her! Asuka blinked in shock, not necessarily because of just how much he _did _change over the years, filling out nicely for a boy his age, but because of how he held her… she had never had this much physical contact with the third child before - not counting fights, that is - he had never hugged her or touched her unless it was a matter of life and death… being in his embrace so abruptly was quiet a shock to her system. "Are you okay?" he asked quietly when she did not respond after a while.

Asuka seemed to blink out of her trance she had slipped into and attempted to jerk away only to find his arms securely holding her in place "let go," she growled, trying with all her might to stop the blood from rushing to her cheeks. Shinji frowned in concern and lifted her – bridal style - causing her to gasp in shock and placed her back on her feet further from the pool.

"What are you two doing?" The teacher asked in annoyance, "you're supposed to be swimming laps – stop flirting and get to it," he said, not paying attention to how they jumped apart quickly and blushed furiously. Not long after, Shinji glanced at Asuka momentarily before walking back over to the pool without a word.

Asuka frowned to herself and shook her head, 'you have GOT to be kidding…' she thought in frustration; she saw her opportunity however and took it, running over and pushing him in.

"What-the!" Shinji yelped as cold water greeted him and he sputtered as he swam to the surface and blinked up at Asuka; he had expected to see her laughing but instead she looked troubled.

'This isn't good… that should have felt great! Why doesn't it?' Asuka thought worriedly before turning and heading to the benches.

'What was that for?' Shinji thought and scratched the back of his head in confusion.

"Shinji! Quit stalling and start swimming!" The teacher snapped.

"Right! Sorry!" Shinji glanced at the German girl who looked deep in thought once more before beginning his laps. Elsewhere, while Shinji and Asuka were attending school Kana went with Misato to Nerv, enduring her insane driving, to straighten a few things out so that she could be better situated with her new mission and status.

Elsewhere, Kana was being given front row seats to a roller-coaster ride of horror as she was forced to endure Misato's more than reckless driving on the way to Nerv HQ. "You know… I'm pretty sure the yellow lights mean _slow down… _not speed up…" Kana griped, watching the scenery go by in a blur.

"Hey – I wanted to beat the red lights… what're you complaining about? We'll get there faster this way!" Misato said with a grin.

"Yeah… we'll get there faster alright… but in how many pieces?" Kana hid a smile covertly.

"Jeez, now who's being sarcastic?" Misato grumbled.

"I was being sarcastic?" Kana retorted teasingly.

_**TBC**_

* * *

**Authors Note: **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! However… don't expect me to update this story any time soon because – like an idiot – when I began writing this, I had _no real _plot or organized outline… I'm going to have to go back and rethink this whole story… the only reason I was able to write this chapter was because I had already had a sort of idea for it "planned"… though I had to make some changed because what I initially had was ridiculous…


End file.
